In a prior art system for removing an individual folded carton from a continuous supply of folded cartons, a knife and a screw are used to separate the individual folded carton and place them on a conveyor. When the folded cartons are relatively large, such as a folded carton for a twenty-four pack of cans, some folded cartons have a tendency to bow or skew causing the knife and screw system to misfeed cartons. In folded carton feed systems operating at rates of about eight cartons per minute, a misfeed that causes an interruption, is a serious problem. Some carton feeders presently on the market use vacuum pick-ups for removing an individual folded carton but such systems have an elevated carton supply system that require a platform for an operator.